Possesion
by Jumeljoo
Summary: Miyuna Kuraizu, enemy of state misses the famous Sasuke Uchiha. They meet under unfavored situations, but things go well...or do they? One-shot lemon, so yeah. I own nothing but Miyuna, and i do own the smex. SASUKEXOC


The sky didn't overlook Kanoha this particular day, in place of the usual bright blue sky, ominous gray clouds dominated the heavens above. Miyuna was scouting the bordering lands of Kanoha, an assignment given to her by the ANBU captain. She knew that's exactly what they were doing at the moment as well, some behind her just in case of backup. She whipped her head up as thunder banged in the sky. Small, cold raindrops fell softly against her face, patting her dark green locks. With a sigh, she brought the brown hood of her robe over her head, and continued her assignment.

"He is ours now. That or you must hand over the girl _and_ his case to us." A rough, old voice came hoarsely across the beat of the rain, and in this time, the precipitation seemed to slow, and the breeze that swayed the trees took a break.

"Danzou! You know I can do _neither _of those things! There is no reason for this senselessness!" A woman, voice bold as the sun, Miyuna recognized to be the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, _her _Hokage. Just what had she stumbled upon?

"You must choose, fifth. A coup d'état may be taking place soon, and with this land's recent events, I do not think Kanoha is ready for—" Breath left the young Kunoichi as she fell back, shocked from the information. Her eyelids clutched closed as leaves rustled under her, and the snap of twigs were heard over the beat of the rain. In her habit of reflexes, between her fingers lay the kunai that was thrown toward her. Seconds later, Tsunade was before her and hopeless expression on her face, while Danzou smirked excessively.

"Well, it looks like I win." Miyuna's eyes now fixed on her beloved Hokage, desperate to know what was going on. Tsunade didn't meet her gaze, ashamed to have to her job at the moment. Her bangs shielded her face, while she stared at the forest floor.

"Miyuna Kuraizu. You are now an enemy of state as of the moment. From now on, you will be hunted and exiled from Kanoha for life. ANBU…arrest her." Her eyes widened at the words, and she took a step back, hand clutched tightly to her chest. She was going into panic mode. Her eyes shuffled back and forth between Tsunade and Danzou, her heart was racing a million beats per hour, her lungs seemed to be pumping air through her lips faster than a horse ran.

"No! You can't!" She half screamed half whispered. Her silver orbs landed on Tsunade, and that's when she noticed her mouth moving with no sound. 'Leave. Run as fast as you can.' The words were mouthed, and she suspected that Danzou had no clue. With a frightened nod, she turned and jumped into the dark green brush under gray clouds and could only hope to return.

Cruel bark gnawed at her slightly tanned skin, sometimes taking skin to bleed. She could feel the ANBU chasing after her, never once losing track. She took a far jump to a high branch, and calmed herself before continuing. If she wanted to escape alive, she needed a fully functional mind. Slowly, she took a deep breath before letting it out; her eyes narrowed, before continuing on to do lightning fast hand signs. As she passed two trees the scenery behind her changed into the edge of a waterfall. The distraction wouldn't last long, but would at least be worth it. She took this change to send all remaining chakra she had left to her feet and make way out of there.

As of now, Miyuna had her own problems. She was hungry with no food supply, and lost with no place to take refuge. She barely had enough chakra to stand, she was a target for living nature, and had just sank to the bottom of the food chain, next to worms that is, but she wouldn't eat worms. A frowned tugged at her lips, as she sat against a tree, before burying her face in her hands. The rain had seemed to stop for now. Her teal locks curtained around her framing her face, as her eyelids closed to half-mast.

"I'm pitiful." She muttered in her soft voice nature.

"Kuraizu. It's been a while." Her eyes widened at the familiar voice. Too familiar. She didn't want to see who it is. Too tired to lift her head, she bit her tongue, hoping to snap out of this dream but all that did was bring pain to her. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to meet with Kanoha's most wanted Rogue Ninja and her old comrade, Sasuke Uchiha. His face held no emotion. Nor did his words. One glimpse of him and she could tell he'd changed, but she had all the time in the world to stare upon him. This wasn't the Sasuke she remembered this was a completer stranger.

"Uchiha." She winced at her failed attempt to stand, and almost collapsed at the searing pain that rushed through her legs, but she didn't show the pain. She wouldn't show any pain in front of him, not anymore. She glared up at him, as he chuckled, and rested his hand on his sword nonchalantly.

"Back to a last name basis I see. Here I was thinking we were closer than that." She froze as memories flashed through her head. Images of her laughing and his famous smirk, the sound of his voice consoling her when he was the one in the hospital bed, the memory of them staying up all night being open and honest with each other came and left in her mind. That last one had been a favorite she looked back upon often. Now, she felt that it meant nothing.

"I guess this isn't be best time…" She trailed, before sighing. However, the instant defiance of gravity was eye opening. Arms surrounded her, but she had no energy to fight the hold they had on, and even if she did, she wasn't sure she wanted to be any other place. His scent drifted through her nose unintentionally. At least that didn't change. She'd remembered when she found him in the hospital, and immediately latched her arms around him in worry. He'd smelt exactly as he did now. The feeling of guilt overwhelmed her and she bit her lip before speaking, "You don't have to…" He didn't reply, but gave her one of those looks that could shut anyone up. Without any other choice, she obeyed, lips glued closed.

Without another word said, he was jumping through the trees as she had been earlier. However, these trees weren't trying to kill the life out of him with bark. She paid little attention to her surrounding, but more on Sasuke himself. His features had gotten sharper, and more handsome. He'd grown muscle that wasn't repulsive, but matched his body in a good way. He'd simply changed while she…hadn't. Now, he'd come to her rescue once more, and most likely out of pity. She could feel the layer of dirt and rain that covered her cheeks and hands. Her legs were bleeding, and she was just a mess.

A loud booming caught her attention. She removed her gaze form his face to the largest waterfall she'd seen in her entire life. With a few hand signs Sasuke dismissed the object to reveal a cave. Now having the energy to stand, he set her down, but instructed her to follow. She did.

Once inside, she noticed three other, who were in the middle of a conversation about Sasuke, but instantly silenced upon her presence. Two were men while the other was a woman maybe in her early twenties? Didn't matter, that woman was glaring the apocalypse in her direction, while the men were trying not to laugh. Miyuna watched confused as they gave a high five, before looking away.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her." Sasuke's words were said with a threating force, as he gave a signal. She watched them go to a certain position in the cave, and suddenly they were all gone, leaving her alone. She sighed before walking toward the ever so bright flame glistening in the middle of the cave. She sighed and reached up toward her neck to pull out a chain. On the chain hung a small purple encrusted kunai about the length of her pinky.

"You still have it." Her head snapped up to see Sasuke walking toward her, to take a seat across from her.

"Yeah, Well, I-"

"What happened?" He asked before meeting eyes with her. She shrugged and tightly clutched the cloth robe she wore.

"Let's just say I over stayed my welcome…" She mumbled. With a nod he threw a small log into the flames, cinders flew into the air, and seemed to dance around his figure.

"You should have come with me." She looked up at him once more confused as silver met onyx.

"What?

Sasuke stared at the Kunoichi before him. It had been years since they'd seen each other. Indeed, he missed her. Flashes of their genin days went through his head. Now she sat in front of him, lonely and betrayed, yet another reason to destroy Kanoha. Her eyes focused on the flame before them, and they seemed alive. He was shocked when she denied to come with him, judging the action stupid and dangerous, but he knew he shouldn't have been. Everyone was against his decision.

"I missed you." Onyx orbs focused on the frowning Kunoichi. She was nervously rubbing the end of her robe, a habit he remembered. "We needed you, a lot. Naruto's been focused on everything just to get you back. Sakura misses you too. It's kind of depressing to walked by your compound and see it completely empty." He could feel the emotion on her voice, and could tell that if she'd said anymore she would have broken down in front of him once more. She'd been like that since he could remember; he was always the one to cheer her up. He wouldn't stop now, but this time he'd do it a different way.

Before she could realize it, he was before her, his lips pressed against hers perfectly. Her silver orbs were wide in shock, and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle into her mouth. As soon as she realized what was going on, she wrapped her arms around him, tightly. She really did miss him. For a moment they stayed like that, enjoying the moment, before she pulled away. He knew this was the time to be serious. Her silver orbs probed him, wondering if she had passed out back there in the trees, but he stared back directly, hoping it was enough to prove to her that he was here, and would always be.

Slowly, a smile graced her face, and jumped into his arms which wrapped around her waist tightly, while her lips caught his once more. He smiled into the kiss, as she pulled away and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Softly she mumbles against his neck, "You won't leave me anymore, right?" At that moment, his arms seemed to tighten and pulled them together even closer.

"Never." He placed his lips upon hers once more, into a kiss she wished would last forever. She could feel their tongues wrestling, and doing all sorts of crazy movements erupting into moans of all sorts from her. Without breaking the kiss, he flipped her over, and let his hands roam into the inside of her shirt. As he pressed up against her, she let out a loud moan.

"Sasuke…~!" She could feel his manhood rubbing against her heat, and like a reflex they broke apart needing more air. She panted, a bead of sweat ran down her cheek, and she lowered her hands to the bulging tent created in his pants. She chuckled inwardly and released his cock freely, before placing hands gently around it. Sasuke's hands wrapped around hers meant to stop them, but as she connected their lips, his palm fell to the side, before snaking around her figure to one-handedly unhook her bra. He took the useless material and threw it aside, before letting out an erotic groan.

Miyuna grinned her work. Currently, she was rubbing his full length, not the least surprised by its superior size, while teasing the very tip with her palm and thumb skillfully. The young Uchiha couldn't help but wonder if she'd been trained for this work, but his train of thought left him as he could feel an explosion ready to come.

"Mi..yuna…stop…or else…" It wasn't his fault. He'd tried to warn the girl, but instead she'd increased her speed, and seemingly her skill, as a bead of sweat ran down his chiseled abs. Before she knew it, hid cum right into her hands. A devious smirk graced the forest haired girl's face as she lifted her fingers to her lips, but he held tightly to her. Panting, he got closer to her ear, and a place of possession overtook himself as she shivered from his hot breath.

"You will not…your lips…are mine…to taste…you won't…taint them." He spoke in between breaths then pressed their tongues together tightly, as he took her hand and smeared his seed over her body. As he did, he'd realized she'd had more curves in places he never gave her credit for. He'd return that favor now. He gently pushed her shoulders to the ground as he got rid of the knee length skirts she'd hand on. His fingers slid down to her coven, feeling the welcoming dampness. He'd had to resist the urge to go caveman pick her up and call her his, though she was, and he knew it.

Slowly, he began to rub over that spot, messaging her clit through her red laced panties. He smirked as moan after insane moan drove the girl to the edge.

"Sasuke…fasteoohh…yeahhh…fast…noww…" He didn't abide by her wish, and instead drove her to the edge by going even slower. The amount of wetness had increased dramatically over the past few minutes, and he smirked, before moving the cloth aside and entering one finger inside of her. It was hot, that was all he knew, and even if it were just his fingers at the moment, it felt _good. _He continued pumping, his pride growing with every helpless moan that sounded to his ear. She was his. He inserted another finger, then another, before placing his mouth over hers to stifle the moans, at least that was his excuse. Her moaning into his mouth was enough to drive him insane. She'd already been there. He could feel her walls beginning to tighten and chuckled as he removed his fingers from her, she smirked and took his hand in hers and smeared the substance over his abs. From the look on her face, she wanted to do that a long time.

Now it was time. She was his and he wanted to be as close to her as possible as he made love to her, but he wouldn't do it without her permission. He rubbed his hands against her forearm, and finally got Miyuna to see the question that arose in his eyes. With that, she nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek. He set her on her side, before getting behind her. His arm wrapped around her before squeezing her breast while the other snake around under her leg holding it up. Finally, he positioned himself at her entrance, before pushing himself in. It was hot an exciting kind of hot, and he want to go hard, but he wouldn't do that at first. He'd play with her a little.

He firstly went slow trying to ease the pain from his large member, until finally he chocked cried turned into full fledged moans. He smirked, before increasing the pace a tiny bit.

"Sasuke…I swear…ahhh..ohhh…faster…" He closed his eyes in ecstasy, before increasing the speed once more. His member throbbing for more with every thrust. Now and then, he'd squeeze her breast and thrust all at once making her moan his name, and he loved it. It was his name that was destined to be spoken on her luscious tongue.

"Sasuke!" He grinned, and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck before thrusting in harder, stronger, and faster.

Miyuna was seeing white. Stars, Sasuke's face and white. It was all she could see. It had gone form pain to immense pleasure, and the feel of him inside her was beyond wonderful. She'd needed this. Ever since she'd left there was a missing piece, this was it. With ever thrust, he came deeper to the best spot in the world, making her see a bright white, flash as a vision of him smiling down at her made her moan. With ever pump, they were become whole again. When he'd left, she'd cracked. Nothing to fell or live for, yet now that he was back, he'd returned everything she'd loved, and nothing created a better joy than the erotic pleasure he was giving her now.

However, she could feel herself about to climax. That wonderful feeling bottled up in the pit of her stomach, arousing her in the deepest extent. She felt another squeeze of her breast and moaned his name so close to a scream.

"Sasuke…coming…" He placed another kiss on the back of her neck, making her shiver.

"Mine." He'd growled as he thrust harder and faster into her pit.

"Yours." She'd agreed. There was no reason to argue anymore. She was his, she'd proved that and so had he. There was no shame in being his. In fact she'd hold that spot contentedly.

"Coming." He'd groaned into her ear, and this last thrust they'd done together getting equal reactions.

"Sasuke~!"

"Miyuna~! Uh!" She felt him pull out at the last moment, letting his seed erupt over her, and between her breasts, and over her stomach. For a moment they lied there, catching their breaths noisily, while panting next to each other. Sweat coated their skin, and Sasuke couldn't have it any other way. He forced himself to stand, though his legs were a bit wobbly. He wasn't going to let her lie in the middle of the cold floor. Instead, he lifted her into his arms and stumbled into a room where they collapsed onto the bed. She chuckled. The sound of bells ringing through his ear. He'd missed her desperately, and he'd never leave her again. He pulled the covers over them both, and pulled her so close, her back was pressed up against his chest. With a smile, he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

" I love you…" He'd whispered gently into her ear, and she froze before turning and placing a light kiss upon his lips.

"I love you too." She smiled, before burying her face into his scent.

"Mine."

"Yours."


End file.
